


early bird

by gearyoak



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, all that good stuff, kissin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gearyoak/pseuds/gearyoak
Summary: Despite popular belief, McCree woke up first.





	early bird

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually an oooold thing I wrote, prolly a year old?? i found it on tumblr and realized I'd never put it here so... yeah here we are. characterization is prolly waaay off because this was my first time??? writing them I think. so don't expect anything stellar :)
> 
> I didn't proof read this as I'm currently posting it but hopefully past me knew what was up and fixed anything too obvious. if not, y'all know what to do

Despite popular belief, McCree woke up first. 

He didn’t know where the idea of Genji waking up early came from. Maybe it was the meditation. When people think of meditation, they think of quiet sunrises, don’t they? Sitting cross-legged on a mat, facing the window that displayed an early morning sky? McCree couldn’t think of any another reason for why everyone believed that. He knew they were incredibly wrong, though.

Genji was a creature of the night and didn’t fall asleep until the latest possible hour. When he did eventually sneak into McCree’s bunk and lay against his side to rest, the cyborg was out like a rock. Something about his cybernetic system mostly shutting down and recharging itself; Mercy had explained it once to him. Although, once, Genji had also admitted that while he had dropped most of his old habits from his youth, he found that his playboy-style sleep schedule was the hardest to stray away from.

Whether it be human or cyborg reasons, Genji doesn’t comfortably leave his bed unless the sun is high up in the sky.

McCree, however, woke up on his own around eight in the morning, on his back with Genji draped over him. The most he could do was lift his head to look at the digital clock on the dresser next to his bed; if he did much else, the other man on top of him groaned in annoyance at the movement and wrapped his arms around McCree harder in retaliation. With a fond sigh, the gunslinger let his head drop back onto the pillow beneath it, using the arm that isn’t trapped under Genji to run his hand along one of his sides. The cyborg made a pleased humming noise but didn’t wake, only pressed his nose more firmly into McCree’s neck.

Closing his eyes, he tried desperately to fall back asleep. They had nowhere to be, no debriefing three hours before noon, no troubling battles happening in a nearby city, and McCree wanted to enjoy it. Twenty minutes passed, however, and he slowly came to terms with the fact that if he were to enjoy this day off, it wasn’t going to be in bed. Careful to not jostle Genji off of him, he pulled his trapped arm free to hold the other’s skinny waist closer. Genji stirred regardless. McCree watched with a slight, endeared smile as Genji blearily looked around, brown eyes squinted as they weren’t adjusted to the brightness of the room. He took one look at McCree and scowled.

Adorable.

“Mornin’, darlin’,” McCree greeted in an exaggerated drawl, grinning when Genji buried his face back into his shoulder. He mumbled something that McCree was almost positive wasn’t English, and it didn’t help that it was muffled into the fabric of his t-shirt. “What was that, doll?”

“How do you,” Genji started, face scrunched in concentration as his sleep addled brain struggled to remember speech. “… in the morning?” He finished pathetically.

McCree couldn’t help but laugh, and that made the other pout again. He used his fingers to brush the hair off of Genji’s forehead and pressed kisses along the skin that was revealed, trying to rectify the wrong he had done to his boy.

“Jesse,” the cyborg whined, but the gunslinger could tell that the annoyance wasn’t even remotely genuine.

“You gonna wake up for me, darlin’?” The hand that wasn’t petting at the faded green locks of Genji’s hair started running along the plating of the cyborg’s spine, the pads of his fingers digging into the dip at the small of his back. “Been mighty lonely bein’ the only one up.”

“Then maybe,” Genji began as steadily as possible, an attempt to hide how his breath hitched at the contact, “you should go back to sleep.”

A laugh rumbled in his chest. “But, _baby doll_.” Genji closed his eyes once again and stubbornly refrained from reacting to any more of McCree’s touches, acting as if he were still asleep. McCree scoffed; shook his head and mumbled, “It’s a wonder I put up with you.”

“I could say the same thing.” The noise McCree made in mock offense put a smile on Genji’s face, and – in order to hide it –  he turned away to lay with his back to him.

“Hey, now.” The gunslinger rolled over onto his side so he could settle against Genji’s back. McCree felt a hand grope at his wrist blindly, the metal smooth and sleep-warm. It tugged at his arm until he relented and let it be pulled across Genji’s side and be hugged against the cyborg’s chest.

“Sleep,” he said with a sense of finality.

McCree huffed a laugh into the back of the other’s neck. “You sure make a convincin’ case, doll.”

That earned him a grunt and nothing else. With the conversation officially over, McCree closed his eyes and attempted to sleep in, just for his boy.

**Author's Note:**

> hey mcgenji, it's been awhile, I hope this is still relevant


End file.
